Tekken's Final destination
by Tekkenfan135
Summary: When Jun witness her Freinds and Family die on a Train they got on to a Concert Jun Stopped most of her freinds and family but was too late to save her Son and his Girlfriend after the furneral Jun realized that Death ws coming back for them after the 3rd victim of the train crash dies


_**I love this movie when i was real young i always think of many deaths for my Charcters and this came into my head after i watched FD5 i decided to do a Tekken Final **_**_Destination_**

* * *

Prologue

_**Come on Jun we are going to be late for the Concert if we don't get to that train -Julia**_

_****_I run as fast as i could with Asuka and Lili trailing behind

so let me explain the reason we are all running is to catch a Train that leads to a concert Jin,Xiaoyu,Miharu,Asuka,Lili,Eleonor and Julia love. Me and Michelle went with them to make sure they don't cause any trouble and i might have to explain why Eleonor is stay with me Asuka and Jin because her Dad disappeared and her Mother was Dead by Kazuya's Hand (i always knew that man was trouble) Lili lives with Rich Polite Family. Xiaoyu lives in an Apartment with her Best friend Miharu and her pet...Panda? Michelle also lives in an Apartment with her Daughter Julia.

Anyways back to where we were Jin and Xiaoyu were already in the train. Me, Miharu, Michelle, Julia, Lili, Asuka and Eleonor were running. we made it just in time.

_**Oh good you all made it -Jin**_

_**i was getting worried back there that those doors would close -Xiaoyu**_

_**well we made it i'm so hyped for the Concert -Julia**_

_**Me too -Asuka**_

_**Question Mum why did you and Jun have to come -Julia**_

_**to Check you guys are not drinking Alcohol -Michelle**_

_**I already told you this is an alcohol free concert -Julia**_

_**We are still coming in case you guys are lying you are all in your final year of school except you Julia but i don't want you to drink Alcohol -Michelle**_

_**I told you i was never going to drink at the age of 20 to 30 -Julia**_

Michelle was going to say something back when the train rumbled a bit and we heard a loud screeching. the lights went out suddenly a wheel broke off and flew through the window making a hole

_**Shit! the Train is crashing -Asuka**_

Asuka was right the Train was crashing

_**Xiaoyu hold onto me -Jin**_

_**Kids hold onto the rails -Jun**_

as i said this another wheel broke off rocking the Train a bit and went through the same window making a bigger hole which sucked Jin and Xiaoyu out the train and Blood sprayed across the windows

_**No! Jin! -Jun**_

A tear went down my Cheek but there wasn't time for crying as Lili fell and rolled across the other side of the train

_**LILI! -Asuka**_

_**Someone make it stop -Miharu**_

as she said this she fell as the train lurched a bit and rolled across as well i saw Lili get up and tried to get back to us till yet another wheel hit a different window and hit the floor which broke and Lili fell and got run over

_**LILI NO! -Asuka**_

_**MIHARU STAY THERE AND HOLD ONTO THOSE RAILS -Jun**_

i thought she was going to be safe there as long as she holds onto those rails i thought wrong as another Wheel came across the window she was at and hit her to the Window across and blood spilled across the floor telling me she was dead too

_**Spirits save us -Michelle**_

the Train lurched again sending Michelle to a window that broke and she fell through

_**MOTHER! -Julia**_

_**MICHELLE -Jun**_

there's no chance we'll be seeing a concert after this and i was correct. the train lurched again and Asuka and Eleonor were sent off there feet and on the other side off the train where Lili and Miharu Died. Asuka held onto the edge of the Hole of the floor while Leo was holding onto the rails i notice the door at the end was open Asuka couldn't hold on any longer and she slid down towards the open door till Eleonor Caught her for a few seconds before their hands slipped and Asuka fell through the door and got runover Eleonor hand was slowly slipping off the rail

_**ELEONOR HOLD ON! -Jun**_

Too late Eleonor's hand slipped and she fell and got runover. Me and Julia were the only ones alive that was until the Train lurched for the final time and rolled to it's side and exploded Julia was engulfed in the flames killing her Instantly and i was blown back and the Train stopped moving i lay there crying cause everyone was dead and only i survived but i heard another train coming 20 minutes later and as the train hit me i heard a voice

_**Come on Jun we are going to be late for the Concert if we don't get to that train -Julia**_

i didn't know what was going on right now i was back at the train station then i knew at once what happened

_**Stop all of you don't go in that Train -Jun**_

_****_Miharu and Eleonor were about to enter when they stopped when i yelled

_**What's the Problem Jun -Eleonor**_

_**I'll tell what the problem is we are going to be late for the concert -Julia**_

_**Just don't enter that train we have to catch a different one... Where's Jin and Xiao -Jun**_

the Train doors close

_**they are in the Train -Miharu**_

_**What! NO! Jin Xiaoyu -Jun**_

I started to panic i just witnessed them dying on the train i didn't want that to happen again i started running against the train doors Banging on the Windows

**_Jin! Jin! get out of there -Jun_**

_**Jun calm down it's just a train -Michelle**_

_**I just witnessed all of you dying i don't want it to happen again -Jun**_

**__**it was too late the Train started moving to the next station or rather to their death

_**No! Jin Xiaoyu no! -Jun**_

Leo and Michelle started Hauling me away from the train tracks they obviously think im crazy that was until we all heard a loud screech we watched in horror as a Wheel came from the tunnel the train just left. we heard screaming echoing

_**XIAOYU HOLD ONTO ME -Jin**_

_****_i heard Jin's voice echoing a few minutes later we heard an explosion

_**NO! Jin! Jin! -Jun**_

_****_Tears streamed down my eyes i sank to the ground Jin and Xiaoyu were dead...

* * *

_**okay what did you think of that please review**_

_**i will continue later on with this story**_


End file.
